


【冷战组】速冻三明治与玫瑰

by bingyueyanzhi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, 冷战组 - Freeform, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingyueyanzhi/pseuds/bingyueyanzhi
Summary: ooc属于我，一发完结全文6K➕
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 伊万·布拉金斯基/阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【冷战组】速冻三明治与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> ooc属于我，一发完结  
> 全文6K➕

他一定会非常抵触这些的。

伊万盯着购物车里满满当当的速冻火腿三明治时，这样想。不过这也并没有打消伊万购买这些食物的念头，他面带微笑，礼貌地将所有的东西放在收银台上等待收银员小姐的结账。

伊万·布拉金斯基可不是个善于妥协的人，尤其是在对方还是个混蛋的情况下。

他听着机器因为收银员小姐刷食物上面的二维码而不断发出“叮”的声音，着实悦耳，仿佛是什么让人如痴如醉的世界名曲。心里一想到那家伙看到这些食物抓狂的神情，更加心生愉悦。那家伙讨厌的所有事物，在伊万眼里都是那么得和蔼可亲。

法/国小姐金色的长卷发丝毫不影响她动作的快捷麻利，手灵巧地在机器上操作，灰蓝色的眼眸灵动地来回转动，最后像精灵般朝着伊万眨眼一笑。

“一共64欧元，先生。”

“呐呐，似乎不小心买多了呢。”

大概是因为这些东西都是他厌恶的吧。伊万慢条斯理地把速冻火腿三明治等等装进塑料袋里，脸埋进米色的围巾里来遮住自己挺拔的鼻梁后，离开了超市。

十月份的巴黎没有莫斯科那么寒风凛冽，但也让人们不得不裹上保暖的大衣。伊万心知肚明十月份的法/国是个多雨的季节，但他依旧没培养好随时带伞的习惯，任凭雨落在他白色的外套上。雨是那种淋淋漓漓的细雨，落在欧式的建筑物上，倒是给法/国的大街又增添了几分浪漫。

俄/罗/斯人天生有着庞大的身躯，幸好这雨季路上的行人不多，伊万才没引起他人的注意力。他悄无声息地从大道转向小路里，小巷子狭小得只能允许一个人通过，蜿蜒曲折，不熟悉的人闯入这个形如迷宫的地形里，一定会被绕得晕头转向。显而易见伊万并不是这里的陌生人，他熟练地绕过几个墙角，到达了一栋只有四层的小楼房。

阿尔弗雷德正缩在单人沙发里，手上抱着靠枕，半闭半睁开眼地看着法/国的恐怖电影。故事正走向高潮部分，一个面容丑陋到但凡见过它的人回想起都会不寒而栗的怪物，正拿着一把沾满鲜血的斧头，走向主角躲藏的那个储藏室。

通过环境来渲染氛围是电影手法里最常见的一种，可偏偏电影里选择了夜晚下暴雨来烘托整个氛围。虽然法/国现在下的是阵阵小雨，而且还是在下午，但代入感极强的阿尔弗雷德内心总是感到不安，似乎将电影里的暴风呼啸吹过森林发出的声响与法国外面的沥沥小雨落在窗沿的声音重合在一起了似的。

他放弃了温暖的沙发，按下遥控器上的暂停键，起身冒着瑟瑟寒风将面对着电视机的弧形窗关紧了点。窗外的雨声变小，这才让阿尔弗雷德安下心，继续抱着靠枕窝在沙发上看恐怖电影。

主角藏在储藏室门后拿着一把水果刀，听见怪物的脚步声正一步步逼近他，脚步声缓慢而沉重，阿尔弗雷德看得是心惊胆战，抓紧了手上的抱枕，简直是比主角还要紧张。在怪物拿起斧头，准备破门而入的那一刻。

“啪。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

正在居住的房间的门被打开，阿尔弗雷德紧闭眼睛不顾一切地使出全力将靠枕扔向房屋门口，就如同电视机屏幕上那个主角朝怪物丢出水果刀一样。沉默了十几秒后，电影里的那个主角被怪物杀死了好一阵之后，阿尔弗雷德才渐渐敢睁开双眼，就看到提着两大包塑料袋的伊万站在门口出，微笑着望着他，脚边还有刚才阿尔弗雷德丢过去的靠枕。

奇怪，伊万明明长得十分帅气，在东欧绝对是排在数一数二的角色，但在阿尔弗雷德眼里，此时此刻的伊万简直比刚才面容丑陋的怪物还要令人毛骨悚然。

世界的hero开始慌了，他甚至觉得自己命不久矣了。完了完了，阿尔弗雷德抱头想着，自己不会像电影里那个主角一样的结局吧。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己不能坐以待毙，他如同星辰大海般的眼瞳转了转，然后迅速地跑到伊万面前，捡起伊万脚边的靠枕拍了拍上面的灰尘（尽管枕头是落在米色与咖啡色相间的地毯上面，并没有染上许多灰尘），阿尔弗雷德殷勤地帮伊万拿起两袋塑料袋。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你买这么多东西我帮你拿吧谁叫我是拯救世界的hero呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

阿尔弗雷德一点也不嫌自己的笑声尴尬，自顾自地说来说去然后迅速地把东西放进厨房里面。

“咕～～啊，好饿。”看电影没爆米花吃已经是阿尔弗雷德觉得再糟糕的情况不过了，更何况剧情还不是他喜欢的那种。阿尔弗雷德揉了揉自己的肚子，充满期待地打开伊万从超市里带回来的两大包塑料袋。

“NO——————”

然后阿尔弗雷德发出了一声凄惨的惨叫。

这惨叫声绝对很好地取悦到了伊万，他决定暂时不让阿尔弗雷德尝尝魔法水管的厉害。伊万先是换了双干净的鞋子，取下围巾放在门口的衣架上，然后走到厨房里，站在门口处观赏着阿尔弗雷德精彩的面部表情的表演。

“看样子你很惊喜。”

“别告诉我晚上就吃这个。”

在抓狂之后，阿尔弗雷德决心要发挥出自己得天独厚的天赋似的，一直吵吵嚷嚷惹人安静不下来，闹着“我要吃汉堡薯条，可乐要很多很多冰块的那种。”伊万笑着叹了口气，看来有些事情还是不得不靠魔法水管呐。他右手拿着魔法水管，一副“你要是接着闹下去绝对让你尝尝它的厉害”的神情，用左手指着厨房里的微波炉。

“抱歉呐美/国君，法/国超市只有这个卖哦。这种天气喝冰可乐要是美/国君生病的话我可是会很难过的。”

阿尔弗雷德心想到时候躺在病床上你要是不来砍一刀我都谢天谢地了，眼睛紧紧盯着伊万右手上的武器，咽了咽喉咙，秉持着“世界的hero要想打败坏蛋也得需要忍受”这一观念。于是他拿起餐桌上的速冻三明治，闷闷不乐地放进微波炉里加热。

他当然知道那个俄/国佬是在故意刁难他的。阿尔弗雷德不喜欢法/国菜，于是每次伊万去买菜时会格外从超市给他带回来一些食物。阿尔弗雷德心想不是汉堡薯条起码也可以是帕尼尼和可丽饼吧，结果每次那个俄/国佬带来的都是什么速冻食品，既没营养味道也难吃，汉堡薯条没营养但至少味道好啊。

“你就是在为难我。”

每当阿尔弗雷德这样说时，伊万歪歪头笑着说既然美/国君这样想，不妨为自己做做饭吧。

有时阿尔弗雷德真有一时的冲动准备提刀上阵，然后对着大大小小的调味瓶，乱七八糟的菜刀工具大眼瞪小眼时，他选择了调头拿起了塑料袋里面的一包泡面煮来吃，这一举动成功得到了伊万轻轻的笑声。

显而易见，这两人的关系表现出来，既不是生死与共的好友，也不是海誓山盟的恋人，倒像是势不两立的对头似的。那为什么两人会同居在一起？

这都得拜二位的上司所赐，给了两人公费后让他们孤身前往法/国去试探军情打听情报。伊万的上司最爱折腾人这个毛病也不是一两天了，而阿尔弗雷德最初还把这趟当做是去旅游，带着冒险精神没心没肺的背着一大堆探险用的物品直接上路了。

谁知道法/国在他们来之前就窃取到了消息，提前做好了在卡尔瓦多斯省拦截这两人的准备。于是被人追赶的时候两人好巧不巧地撞在了一起，看见对方狼狈不堪衣冠不整的样子，也不顾警察还在搜寻他们，左一句“哈哈哈哈俄/罗/斯你也太狼狈了吧哈哈哈哈哈”，右一句“呼呼，美国君看起来也让人忍俊不禁呐”，就开始互相嘲讽，以示尊敬。后来处境实在是太艰难了，两人才难得的暂时结成同盟逃到巴黎最不起眼的一栋房子的第四层楼里。

既然是同盟，尽管心不甘情不愿，也不得不照顾对方。这期间伊万是负责食物这方面的，毕竟如果给阿尔弗雷德负责，伊万怕没被警察打死就先被阿尔弗雷德毒死了。至于阿尔弗雷德负责哪方面——

伊万拿起了一个白色的、用瓷制成的咖啡杯，泡了杯速溶咖啡，坐在棕色的单人沙发上左思右想，嗯哼，他不得不承认，这着实是个难以回答的问题，简直要比罗巴切夫斯基的非欧几何还要让人困惑。

伊万和阿尔弗雷德同居的房间大小大概是74㎡，整个房间是偏暖调的哥特式风格，以米色棕色为主。电视机面前摆放着两张挨着不近的单人沙发，伊万坐在另一张阿尔弗雷德没坐过的沙发上，拿起客桌上新一期的报纸。头版头条就是法/国指责俄/罗/斯和美/国派遣间谍来法/国，但由于没抓住伊万和阿尔弗雷德，没有证据，那自然俄/罗/斯和美/国的上司就会逮住这个机会各种胡说八道来歪曲事实，在外交看来就是法/国和美/国俄/罗/斯各执一词。

伊万瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德垂头丧气的捧着热好的三明治，闭着眼艰难地咽下去。伊万欢快地哼着歌，法/国真是个美妙的地方，如果没有警察在抓捕他们和附近的商店提供伏特加的话那就更好了。

美/国/君呐，大概是负责活跃气氛吧。

“砰！”

这声音在战场上再熟悉不过，咖啡杯掉落在地上变成了七零八落的碎片，像是散落的玫瑰花瓣，咖啡撒在棕色的地毯上，倒像是和毛毯融为一体似的。战斗经验丰富的伊万下意识的将沙发做掩护物，蹲下身体躲避子弹的来袭。他想了想，该不会是因为阿尔弗雷德实在受不了他的恶作剧，忍不了三明治的味道才向他开枪的吧。尽管美/国君向他开枪对他而言早已经是家常便饭。伊万笑了笑，呐呐，这样活跃气氛可不是好方式啊。

但下一秒伊万就否决了这个想法，先不说要是阿尔弗雷德想要杀他，在同居的这几天早就下手了，而且——

伊万瞄了一眼在厨房埋下身体躲在角落里来掩护自己的阿尔弗雷德，瞪了一眼伊万，手放在腰带上随时能拿出一把手枪来防卫自己。啊啊，想必美/国君误以为是我向他开枪的吧。这样的表现不像是作俑者该有的。

“砰砰砰！”

接二连三的子弹向他们袭来，这样反而洗清了两人的嫌疑。伊万顺着声音目光一瞟，他注意到掉落在地上的咖啡杯碎片里，几块大大小小的瓷碎片中夹杂着几片透明的玻璃碎片。这碎片明显是不属于咖啡杯的。伊万顺势抬头望向窗户，呼呼，果不其然，弧形的窗户处中间有几个明显的小洞，每一个洞口刚好可以允许一颗子弹通过。

伊万本想抬头看清开枪那人的样貌，奈何天气实在不好，落下的雨像是给那人披上了一件隐形衣，再加上那人又连续开枪了几颗子弹压得伊万根本抬不起头，伊万转头看向阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德也望着他，两眼对视仿佛能擦出火花，像是藕丝连在一起似的。伊万笑了笑，点点头，做了个口型。

跑。

十有八九是法/国那帮家伙发现他们了。

阿尔弗雷德看了眼伊万，从阁楼处的一个楼梯口往向上走到阳台上。当初阿尔弗雷德和伊万选择这件屋子一是它较为隐蔽，二是这个地形极其容易逃走，每栋楼都挨得很紧，方便了阿尔弗雷德沿着屋檐快速离开。

伊万在对方发现阿尔弗雷德并去追的时候，直接破窗而出，跳到了一楼，白色的大衣在伊万蹲下的时候边缘没有幸免的沾上了地上的污渍，手撑着地的时候也沾了一手的泥水。“砰砰砰”又有几颗子弹向伊万袭来，伊万从大衣内侧的口袋里掏出一把手枪，看来不止一个人呐。

雨淋湿了伊万的白发，黑色的靴子踩在地面上溅起微微的水花。伊万沿着地形一直绕着小路走，想要通过错综复杂的地形甩脱敌人的跟踪。虽然也的的确确挣脱了一两个人的袭击，但似乎还有一个人仍然穷追不舍的跟着伊万，只是不再攻击伊万。伊万拿出手枪，在一个路口处转弯却没有接着逃跑，而是靠着墙装好子弹，等待那人往枪口上撞。

那人脚踩着雨水渐渐靠近，伊万觉得自己就像是那部电影里守株待兔的那个电影主角一样。

“下次再见呐。”

伊万·布拉金斯基将手枪对准面前那人的额头，同样的，阿尔弗雷德也把手枪抵在伊万的额头处。

“嗯？美/国君？真是让人意外啊。”

“哼哼，俄/罗/斯，今天，你会败在我手上了，而我，将会成为世界的hero！”阿尔弗雷德看起来信心十足，金色的头发有些被雨淋湿黏在了脸部边缘。尽管雨顺着头发落在他的眼镜上形成大大小小的水珠，也丝毫没有遮住他闪闪发光的蓝色眼眸。

“愚蠢的英雄梦。”伊万笑了笑，更加用力的将枪按在阿尔弗雷德的额头上，“让我猜猜看？你和法/国联手了。”

“yes！不得不说，俄/罗/斯你的反应力实在是太迟钝了。”阿尔弗雷德趁伊万在听到自己肯定的答复陷入惊讶的神情后，一个扫腿将伊万按倒在地，伊万不慎没握紧手枪，跌倒在水坑里是手枪也甩出五米开外。阿尔弗雷德用手枪指着伊万·布拉金斯基的头，这下伊万·布拉金斯基彻彻底底变成了弱势者。

“偷袭不像是英雄的作风。”

伊万笑着用手堵住手枪前面黑漆漆的洞口。，像是电影里那个主角临死之前认命地丢出那把水果刀。

雨沿着阿尔弗雷德的头发落在了伊万的手里。阿尔弗雷德看着眼前毫无反抗之力的伊万，格外的兴奋，眼里发出星光。

“和你的伏特加说再见吧。”

“砰。”

伊万本以为到处飞撒的将会是他的鲜血，没想到是阿尔弗雷德手枪里的七支玫瑰的花瓣，与细雨一起零零落落撒在阿尔弗雷德和伊万之间，倒像是构成了一条用玫瑰花瓣铺成的红毯一样，其中有几片掉在了伊万宽大的肩膀上，他拿起一片花瓣细细观察了几分，在瞳孔收缩惊讶之余确认这的确是玫瑰花后，神色复杂地盯着眼前笑得喘不过气的阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德仰头大笑，这使得雨尽数打在他的脸上。阿尔弗雷德很遗憾刚才跑出来的时候没有那部手机，否则刚才那头蠢熊惊讶的模样一定会永久印在他的相册里供他在和亚瑟吵得不可开交的时候拿出来乐一乐。

开玩笑，那头蠢熊在听到我和法国联手时都没露出那些难以置信的神情。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈俄/罗/斯你这样也太蠢了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈”阿尔弗雷德像是个恶作剧成功的坏孩子一样放声大笑。

“再这么大声的笑下去，担心引来那些人将你和那些汉堡可乐永久分开哦。”伊万站起来，试图以最大程度清理身上的污垢。

“哼哼，那几个家伙早就被本hero收拾完了。”阿尔弗雷德骄傲的举起自己的右手，颇为得意得晃了晃袖口处，上面染上的鲜红的血迹是他胜利的标志。“怎么样？有没有被本hero的恶作剧吓了一大跳呢？”

“没有你被一部无聊的电影恐吓的程度厉害。”伊万凭借着体型优势，再稍加施力，夺走了阿尔弗雷德身上仅剩的一把手枪。

“呐呐，这就是浪漫吗？美/国君来几天后法/国该不会被他们冲昏了头脑吧。”

“你倒像个速冻三明治那样冷冰冰的愚蠢，不喜欢倒是把东西还给本hero啊。”阿尔弗雷德将右手伸在伊万面前，以示着把东西还给他。

伊万趁着阿尔弗雷德伸出右手的一瞬间抓住了他的手腕，撇到阿尔弗雷德的身后，使得阿尔弗雷德毫无还手之力，然后将他背对着自己压在墙角处。

“因为你的恶作剧，导致了我最喜欢的大衣变脏了。”伊万呼吸出来的热气离阿尔弗雷德的脖子很近，“这可怎么办呐。”

“诶诶诶不是吧俄/罗/斯只是个小小的恶作剧而已，你这么小气的嘛。”阿尔弗雷德想转头看着伊万，奈何对方将他压得太用力，完全看不到对方的脸。

“我能索要点补偿吗。”

“这样吧哈哈哈哈手枪什么的我不要了送给你哈哈哈哈哈这样可以了吗俄/罗/斯？”

伊万显然对他的这个提议感到不满意，他用手撇过阿尔弗雷德的脸，吻住了他喋喋不休的嘴，将自己口中的热气全穿到阿尔弗雷德的嘴里。论耐力，阿尔弗雷德着实不得不佩服伊万，直到阿尔弗雷德被吻到满面通红，伊万才打算放过他，嘴里牵出一条银丝，气都不喘笑嘻嘻地望着阿尔弗雷德。

“啊啊，是要比玫瑰花美味许多。”伊万紫罗兰般的眼睛闪着征服欲，舔了舔嘴边还残留着阿尔弗雷德温度的地方。阿尔弗雷德推了把伊万，奈何伊万的确是力气大得惊人，伊万没动半步，倒是阿尔弗雷德自己由于力的相互作用退却了好几步，他摸了摸刚才伊万亲过的地方。

“嘿！你这疯子！”

“这个就当做你恶作剧的惩罚哦。”伊万拿走了那七支玫瑰，但把那支没有子弹的手枪还给了阿尔弗雷德。

“走吧，这地点已经暴露了，我们得找个新的藏身之处。”伊万抬头，雨尽数落在他的脸上，自言自语道，“嗯，最好是环境离大街远一点，有阳台和小花园，一厅一室……说不定还得找家附近有麦当劳的房子。”

喂喂，你究竟是在执行任务还是在拿公费谈恋爱啊。

阿尔弗雷德用力踢了一脚地上的碎石，碎石沿着玫瑰铺成的红地毯滚落至伊万的脚步，阿尔弗雷德暗骂了一句混蛋。但他意外得没有反对伊万的做法，或许他自己在不知情的状况下也沉迷于其中了。


End file.
